


A romance will blossom (Jean Prouvaire/reader)

by Marius_is_Pontmercying_again



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius_is_Pontmercying_again/pseuds/Marius_is_Pontmercying_again
Summary: This obviously won't be completely historically accurateThe reader is portrayed as male here because guys read fanfiction too, and I've pretty much only seen ones where the reader is portrayed as Female,
Kudos: 1





	A romance will blossom (Jean Prouvaire/reader)

With every second that Jean Prouvaire stood still and anxious, almost unable to leave the spot where he stood, his regret increased, his regret for getting involved with this less than reputable character. Montparnasse grew impatient with the poet's uncertainty, he pushed Prouvaire forward slightly,  
"You can't just leave now-!"  
He hissed, Prouvaire took a step forward, biting his lip with anxiety, examining the supposed target.

A young man named (N) was preoccupied with watching a nearby fight unfolding between two police officers, and discussing with people nearby what the cause of the dispute could possibly be. Prouvaire took small steps closer and closer to this man before reaching out a shaky hand and quickly pulling out a bag holding coins from his pocket. He made an attempt at subtlety in walking back to the man who he ever so generously considered his friend. 

Some time had passed and Montparnasse had left. Prouvaire walked close to (n) again and shyly tapped him on the shoulder,  
"Excuse me, Monsieur... I apologise sincerely, but- I stole this from you, a moment ago. I shouldn't have done it... I suppose I was scared more than anything-"  
(n) just gave an understanding look and took back the item,  
"Thank you for your honestly, Monsieur, may I buy you a drink?"

!!THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS!!


End file.
